


Antaño [España x Canadá]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de la pareja España x Canadá. Fandom CountryHumans.Advertencias:Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse. Un conjunto raro de todo un poco.
Relationships: España/Canadá
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

—A veces extraño tener a mi hijo junto a mí.

Canadá suspiraba al recordar las risitas de Hub, los días de ir al parque y de comprarle helado.

—Eres admirablemente hogareño, chaval.

—Qué puedo decir —río bajito—. Me gustan los niños.

—¿Y quieres otro? —España no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—No suena mal.

—Si me permites, puedo ser voluntario.

—¿Eh? —enrojeció.

—Te puedo dar de mi semillita —le acarició el labio inferior—, y hasta mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Me cago en la puta ostia!

—Pero ¿qué te pasó?

—¡Olvidé dejarle una notita de buenos días a Canadá antes de venir a la reunión!

—España, estás exagerando.

—Joder, tío. No exagero. Es importante que sepa que lo amo, aunque no se lo diga directamente —bufó antes de regresar por sobre sus pasos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A escribir esa nota. Ya vuelvo.

—Pero la reunión ya va... Ya se fue.

Portugal suspiró. A veces olvidaba lo tonto que se ponía España cuando estaba enamorado.

—Bueno… Diré que lo atropelló un camión.

Porque, ante todo, Portugal era un buen amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Puedes subir de nivel con México.

—¿A qué se refiere, España?

—Puedes pasar de ser un novio... —sonrió— a ser el padrastro.

—... No lo entiendo.

—Tranquilo —lo abrazó por la cintura—. Yo te lo explico —le tomó delicadamente del mentón para que se miraran a los ojos.

—Ni lo creas —pero México lo previó, cargó el cañón de la pistola— viejo.


	4. Chapter 4

—Papá tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Canadá?

—¿Recuerdas a tu amigo el español?

—Lo tolero —UK siguió bebiendo su té—, pero no es exactamente mi amigo.

—Bueno... pero lo recuerdas.

—Sí.

—Me voy a casar con él... —sonrió—. Ten... Es la invitación a la boda para ti y papá Francia.

Por primera vez en años, UK dejó caer su tecito.


	5. Chapter 5

España se veía tan confiado, porque iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Voy a conquistarte con un poema.

—Me gusta la poesía —sonrió Canadá.

—Las aguas del mar se reflejan en tus ojos, las estrellas están impregnadas en tus mejillas —sonrió—. Pretendo llevarte al cielo, mamándotela de rodillas.

—... y ¿olé? —Canadá terminó por reírse por diversión y vergüenza.

—Entonces ¿aceptas una cita con este humilde poeta?

—Solo si prometes no volver a improvisar, España.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Era un niño ilusionado con aquel hombre de porte, era el hijo invisible de un reino vasto, era solo un espectador y creyó siempre serlo.

Pero no fue así.

—Acadia, ¿por qué me ofrecéis ayuda?

—Todos lo necesitan en algún momento, y creo que puedo ser su soporte ahora.

—Tu padre no estará de acuerdo —España sonrió divertido—. De eso estoy seguro.

—Mi padre ya no me dice lo que puedo o no hacer... Porque ya no soy Acadia... Soy Canadá.

—Sigo sin entenderte, chaval.

—No hay nada que entender —sonrió amable—. Solo quiero ayudar.

Fue su primer acercamiento a aquella luz cegadora que envolvió su alma dese hace tanto. El primer intento que fue perfecto porque no solo era su deseo de ayudar a quien suspiraba en secreto, era el ánimo de su gente por mostrar apoyo a un ajeno.

—Gracias, Acadia.

—Por favor, ya no me vea como Acadia. Ya no soy Acadia.

—A mis ojos serás ese niño adorable —río bajito.

—¡Pero ya no soy ese niño!

Estaba tan desesperado por algo de atención, por algo de reconocimiento, de ser visto a la par que España, que Canadá perdió todo el control y demostró aquello que escondía con celo.

—Vais a decirme la verdad... Canadá. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Porque quiero hacerlo.

—Cambiaré la pregunta... ¿Qué me ocultáis?

—Ya no puedo más.

—Solo dímelo.

—¡He suspirando por usted durante años! ... Pero a sus ojos sigo siendo ese niño.

—Acadia... —boqueó perplejo.

—Soy Canadá... y la verdad es que estoy enamorado de usted.

—¿Estás jugando?

—He luchado por ser su igual y que me vea como un... un... pretendiente o algo... —estaba tan perdido—, pero usted no lo entiende y me estoy desesperando.

—Wow...

—Por favor, no solo diga “wow”

—Es que... No sé qué decir... —se rascó la nuca de forma nerviosa—. Porque es la primera vez que se me declaran y no soy yo el que lo hace.

—Fue un desastre —enrojeció por la vergüenza.

—Pues me siento halagado.

—Solo olvide… lo que dije.

—No podría si ponéis esa linda expresión donde tus mejillas enrojecen.


	7. Chapter 7

—Usted me gusta mucho.

—Acadia, eres solo un niño.

España miró seriamente al jovencito que se le declaró.

—Este niño puede chuparte la polla con facilidad.

—Joder, pero ¿con quién coño te habéis junta'o para hablar así?

—¡Contigo!

—.... UK me va a matar.


	8. Chapter 8

—Apa' escuché que hoy haces paella y vine a visitarte.

México ingresó sin cuidado, tal y como hacía cuando aquella era su casa, medio bostezando por el cansado viaje, tranquilo… Pero no se halló con la bienvenida común.

—Oh, ¿Mexique?

—¿Maple?

Vio a aquel canadiense sentado en el sillón de la sala, bebiendo una taza de chocolate, algo despeinado y…

—¿Qué haces aquí, wey? —se sentó junto a Canadá—. También viniste a... —lo miró bien—. ¿Por qué traes puesta la camiseta de...?

—Si buscas a tu papá —Canadá señaló al segundo piso— está en la ducha.

—Qué pedo, qué pedo —no estaba entendiendo.

—Y sí —Canadá sonrió— hoy almorzaremos paella. España va a enseñarme como prepararlo.

—Creo que me perdí de algo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué?

España tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Por qué el chico de la hojita está aquí?

—Pues —España sonrió incómodo—. ¿Y por qué ustedes llegasteis sin avisar?

Perú, Chile, Argentina, México se miraron entre sí.

—Comida es comida —corearon sin preocuparse.

Canadá no pudo reírse bajito ante aquella coordinada explicación.

—¿Y de dónde escuchasteis eso?

—Un pajarito.

—Maple, ¿qué pedo? —México era el que aún estaba concentrado en el chisme—. ¿Qué haces en casa de nuestro apa'?

Canadá los miró sin entender, pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba su pareja.

—Creí que les dijiste —miró a España.

—Se los iba a decir... —susurró— el siguiente mes —se rascó la nuca.

—Necesito saber qué está pasando aquí, pe.

—Bueno… Cómo os digo sin que armen un escándalo.

—Estoy saliendo con España —Canadá sonrió.

—¿QUÉ?

—Sí, así —suspiró España.

No salió tan mal.

O eso esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

—Soy un viejo aburrido y cansado —suspiró al acomodarse en la silla de aquel bar.  
Canadá miró a España con interés, divertido por aquella confesión, y USA lo notó.  
—Can no —advirtió.  
—A mí me gustan mayores —pero fue inevitable.  
—¡Sweetie!  
—¿Qué?  
España tardó unos segundos en tragar su bocado de cerveza y sonreírle a Canadá.  
—Seré un viejo aburrido y cansado. Pero mi polla funciona y no voy a desperdiciar esa oferta —guiñó.  
Canadá río bajito.  
USA rodó los ojos.  
México escupió su chela.  
—¡No mames apa'! Qué asco.


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Cómo es eso de que estás saliendo con España?

—Pues... —Canadá se encogió de hombros—. Tú me abandonaste y tú padre me recogió.

México enfureció.

—¡¿Qué él qué?!

—Y se sintió muy rico —España no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tú, viejo cochino.

—Pues me invitó un helado y si estuvo rico... —Canadá sonrió—. Y después lo conocí mejor y empezamos a salir.


	12. Chapter 12

Lo vio cerca de la ventana, apreciando la lluvia, suspirando, perdido en sus pensamientos, y quiso subirle el ánimo.

Tomó su guitarra y empezó a entonar.

—Las ramitas que se alcanzan~

—¿España? —susurró.

—Fuertes abrazos se dan~

Canadá sonrió.

—Y las que no se alcanzaban, no dejan de suspirar~... —se sentó junto a su amor—. Qué bueno que, a ti, hasta te puedo besar.

Canadá río bajito.

—Me gusta tu voz y tus besos.

—Y a mí me gusta tu sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13

—España tocó mi jalea.

Francia miró al español y le tiró un pan.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—¡No he hecho nada! Joder

Canadá suspiró.

—Dejé la jalea en un frasco y España la tocó con sus dedos para "probarla"... Por eso no puedo dártela. Lo siento papá.

Se formó un silencio largo hasta que Francia volvió a lanzarle un pan a España.

—¡Tocaste mi regalo! ¡Ahora con qué voy a acompañar mi pan!


	14. Chapter 14

—Te presento al ex-amigo de mi papá.

La sonrisa de la chica canadiense era hermosa, pero Ucrania desconfiaba un poco de esa sonrisa.

—Oh...

Ucrania miró a España y Canadá.

—Déjame adivinar... Ahora es tu novio, ¿verdad?

—No —rio bajito—. España ahora es mi esposo —confesó orgullosa.

Ucrania miró al español en busca de una explicación, porque aquello era una locura.

—No preguntéis... Ni yo sé cómo pasó exactamente.

—Nos casamos a escondidas... Pero papá se enteró.

—Fui manipulado por esa sonrisa inocente.

Bueno, tenía sentido.


	15. Chapter 15

—Oye... ¿No quieres acompañarme a una noche de películas?

México sonrió inocentemente.

—Claro, tío.

España se encogió de hombros, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Y qué películas vamos a...?

—Veremos todos los capítulos de Betty la Fea —habló muy rápido.

—¿Qué?

—Será divertido.

—No lo creo. Puedes hacerlo solo, Mex —se dispuso a huir.

—¡Espera!

—No voy a...

—Si me acompañas en esta travesía, te conseguiré una cita con el chico maple.

—... Ostia... Acepto.


	16. Chapter 16

Nada era mejor que beber con amigos.

Y a la vez, era lo peor.

—Te reto a que llames a tu ex en altavoz —retó Perú.

—Está bien.

Canadá sonrió perdido en su temprana embriaguez, buscando su celular entre su ropa sin prisa.

—Tic, tic, tic... —canturreó—, está marcando.

Argentina y Chile gritaron para que se pusiera el altavoz, México se reía mientras jugaban a adivinar quién era el ex del chico maple.

Y…

—¿Hola? —contestaron con voz adormilada.

—Hello, dear~

—¿Canadá? —se escuchó un ruido—. Pero ¿por qué me llamáis a las 2 de la mañana?

Todos se sorprendieron… Y es que, con quienes bebía Canadá, eran los latinos… Los hijos de…

—¿España? —susurró Chile.

—¿Con quién estáis, Canadá?

—Con tus hijos... Bebiendo... Y jugando un poco...

—Pero qué… ¡¿Estás en altavoz?!

—Sí —rio bajito—. Ellos me retaron.

—Canadá, cuelga ahora y ve a tu casa.

—No me digas qué hacer.

—¡Canadá!

—Wey… sigo en shock…

—¡Quita el altavoz, Can!

—¿No quieres que se enteren? … Oh… Es cierto… Fui tu ex secreto —Canadá entristeció—… Ya me acordé.

—Can…

—Eres un idiota, España.

—Can, escucha.

—Yo te amé tanto, pero tú…

—¡Ah, mira no más! —Perú le quitó el celular a Canadá.

—Cuelga, weón. Cuelga —discutió Chile.

—Esto se puso incómodo —susurró Argentina quien vio a Canadá suspirar.

—Bueno, bueno —México rio a viva voz, para desviar la atención—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Yo —susurró Canadá elevando su mano.

—Sí, sí. Vamos por comida. ¡Esto nunca pasó!


	17. Chapter 17

—¿Por qué le hiciste daño al chico maple?

—No voy a hablar de ese tema contigo, Perú.

—Bien... Entonces pasemos a las acciones.

—¿De qué…?

Perú le lanzó un cojín.

México una chancla.

Chile una lata.

—Pero ¡¿qué cojones os pasa!?

—Por tu culpa Canadá no quiere volver a salir con alguien que hable español... ¡Nos cagaste la oportunidad a todos!


End file.
